Extreme Makeover: Gabriella Edition
by Baby-M-xo
Summary: It's me again. I feel like my life isn't leading me anywhere. i wish for once someone would compliment me instead of bringing me down. I need a makeover an extreme makeover and I know the right people for the job. Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Extreme Makeover: Gabriella Edition

Extreme Makeover: Gabriella Edition

AN:  I own nothing except the idea for this story. Just to say I think I'm going to attempt to write a fanfic story for Step Up because there's not many. Also check out **musiclover94**'s profile. She rocks my socks! :D x

Chapter 1

Gabriella's Diary

I actually have no idea what to write. My mom got me this diary so I could write down all my feelings and things I would like to do with my life. So before I start rambling on about my boring life, here are some things about me. My full name (including middle names!) is Gabriella Anne Marie Montez. :) I am 15 years old and I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I live with my mom but she's mostly away on business trips so I'm mostly by myself. Next door to my house lives my life long bestestestestestest friend, Troy Bolton. We have been best friends since we were born, well since I was born after him. My birthday is the 14th of December this year I will be 16! :) My favourite things to do are play basketball, hang out with my friends, bake, read, sing, listen to my ipod and watch movies. But my favourite thing to do ever is write stories. I have an account on and I have met some really cool people on it. Like my friend Lauren. We have so much in common and she's awesome! The only thing is she lives in Scotland and I'm over here in America. We talk on IM all the time and when I'm old enough I hope to visit her. That's all there is basically to know about me. My life is really simple and boring. I have the most amazing friends who I would take a bullet for; at school I'm branded a geek because I actually use the brain cells I was given. People who pick on me feel the wrath of my friends, mostly Troy and Sharpay. Lol. Gosh, now I have ran out of things to mention. Um…… Lets see…… my appearance! I have long dark brown curly hair, which I inherited from my mother. I have chocolate brown eyes and I have glasses. I asked my mom to get me contact lenses but she never has time to take me to get them. I have both my ears and my belly button pierced but I don't like to show my belly button piercing off. Em……my feelings about my life. Well let's see I find it boring because it's so simple and predictable. Sometimes I get really annoyed when my mom leaves me for days at a time to fly around the world because her company made her. She always says that if she doesn't go they will fire her. I'm sick of hearing the same thing all the time. Maybe if she read this diary she would know how I feel because I never argue with her about it. Well that's basically an intro to my simple, bland life. But before I go, if I had one wish it would be that my life would get more interesting or something exciting would happen to me. :)

Well I'm away to watch last week's episode Prison Break, Wentworth Miller is just gorgeous then I'm going to bed because it's Sunday night and I have school tomorrow.

Ta Ta for Now! :)

Ella-xo :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Worst Day EVER!

Extreme Makeover: Gabriella Edition

**Extreme**** Makeover: Gabriella Edition**

**Disclaimer: **If it was possible for a 14 year old to own HSM I would be very happy. :D x

Oh and just to say that when I have time I will be writing a FanFic story based on the characters from Step Up 2 so when it's posted check it out! Also I have re-written Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses a lot and I'm still not entirely happy with it, so I need ideas! HELP!

I also don't own Damaged by Danity Kane which is Gabriella's ringtone. Peace out guys! :D x

**Chapter 2: The Worst Day EVER!**

**Gabriella's Diary**

**Arrrghhhhhhhhh!! **Ok now supposedly screaming is "supposed" to help you get rid of anger, well according to Taylor and Sharpay anyways. For me, it does nothing! I'm still as annoyed as ever! I could seriously kill someone, ok your probably wondering what's up with her has she go mental all of a sudden? Well no I haven't gone mental. I'm having a **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY** bad day today. It all started when my stupid alarm clock that was supposed to go off at 6am didn't go off until 7am. So then I had to jump in the shower and be ready for 7.40, that's when Troy picks me up. Well I was ready on time but to make matters even worse Troy text me at … let's see… 7.50 telling me that he couldn't give me a ride to school as he was taking his stupid girlfriend Sarah to school and she lived the opposite way from us. Well he could have still giving me a ride! I live next door to him for crying out loud. Anyways this left me 5 frikkin' minutes to get to school! I had to practically beg my mom to give me a ride and she finally gave in. but it didn't matter I was already late. Here is what happened to me today. I am so close to kicking someone's ass!

**Flashback to this morning.**

"Stupid alarm!" I exclaimed. Today is not my day. My stupid alarm clock went off at 7am. I over slept by ONE WHOLE HOUR. This was it, I could sense today was definitely going to be trouble. My mom always says bad things come in 3's, well this is just the first thing that went wrong. I sped walked over to my closet and took out a paper of denim crop shorts from Hollister, a pink tee-shirt with The Beatles on it and a baby pink jumper over the top. **(Pic's in profile)**. I jumped in the shower and I was as quick as I could be. I let my hair dry naturally into its chocolate brown curls; I grabbed my pink ballet flats and bag and ran out my room.

"Mornin' sweetie"

"Mornin' mom" I said and I grabbed a seat at our island

"Do you have time for breakfast?" she asked

"No not really but I will take a cereal bar and eat it on the way to school" I went to the cupboard and took out a cereal bar. Just then my phone started to ring

"_**Damaged, Damaged, Damaged, Damaged **_

_**I thought that I should let you know **_

_**That my heart is **_

_**Damaged, Damaged, so damaged, so damaged **_

_**And you can blame the one before" **_

I wonder who this could be, oh wait let's see ... its Troy! Surprise Surprise Surprise. It will be to say he's running late. No frikkin' way! He can't give me a lift to school today cause he's taking his blonde bimbo of a girlfriend. I am going to seriously kill him when I get my hands on him.

"Mom, could you give me a ride to school please?"

"Where's Troy?"

"He's taking his girlfriend today"

"Well I don't know cause I'm due to be at the airport for 8"

"You what!? Your going away **AGAIN. **How long for this time?" I asked, the anger was evident in my voice.

"Just till Monday Night" she said

"It's Monday! So your away for a whole week?" I was slowly losing my temper

"Gabriella! You're blowing it all outta proportion, you'll be fine on your own" she said.

"I don't care! You're supposed to be my mom. Someone who looks after me and is always there for me!" I had had enough. I was now releasing the feelings about my mom and what I thought of her always being away.

"Gabriella! I do love you, more than you know." She said

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" I said

"Gabriella Anne Marie Montez! That is enough! I will not be disrespected by a 15 year old girl" shouted Isabella Montez

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm leaving for school before I'm late. Besides you're probably to busy to drop me off anyways" I said

"Come on Gabriella. Be reasonable. The school is on the way to the airport. I will drop you off" Isabella said

"Fine, but don't think because I'm letting you drop me off at school I'm not still mad at you" I grabbed my bag and headed towards the car.

The drive to school was a silent one, there was very little talking and the only noise was the radio playing music. We finally reached East High and I only had 3 minutes to get to Ms Darbus' room. I made it with 1 minute to spare. Yay me! That was me being sarcastic.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Montez. So nice of you to join us this morning," said Ms Darbus sarcastically

"It wasn't my fault Ms Darbus, if someone had gave me more notice that I was going to need a ride to school I would have been here earlier," I said glaring at Troy

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Troy's face getting redder by the minute and he was sliding down further in his seat. Good! It serves him right for giving his brainless cheerleader girlfriend a ride to school.

The bell rang. Finally I could escape to my first period class! I walked out the classroom before anyone had a chance to say anything to me. Today was definitely no day to be messing with me. If looks could have killed Troy would have been well more than 6 feet under! He would have been about 12,000 feet under and that still isn't deep enough for he idiot!

**End of flashback**

**Diary**

See! What a terrible morning I had. The rest of the day wasn't much better. I didn't even bother talking to the gang. I told any of them if they told Troy where I was I would hunt them down and shock them with a 10,000 volt tazer. And I was not kidding. It is now 6.30pm and I am done with homework I think I'm just gonna get dinner and log onto AIM so I can talk to Lauren and a few other people. Or maybe write a new story. I will just have to wait and see what inspires me more.

Talk to you later.

Ella-xo

**Gabriella's POV**

I went downstairs to start making my dinner when something caught my eye. Across the street from me I could see two people having an argument and one of them looked strangely familiar. I went a little closer to the window and looked to see who it was. It was Troy and his brainless girlfriend Sarah having an argument right in the middle of the street. Maybe today wouldn't be the worse day ever ……

**An: ****Hey guys! That was chapter 2 of Extreme Makeover. I promise the drama will start happening soon. Lol. As you can see I'm in need of some help for my Christmas story so if anyone wants to help just send me a message or ask for my aim screen name. I will be very thankful for any help given and you will be credited for it. Peace Out! :D x**


End file.
